The Blazing Truth
by WriterGirl3000
Summary: When tragedy hit the Peace family, it will take everyone and two siblings all together to bring down one of the most evil person that they know, even if it hurts the siblings. WarrenLayla


Will Stronghold sighed as he walked the halls of Sky High. It was now the second year of Sky High and Will was a Sophomore. So was Layla, Magenta, Zack, Ethan, and surprisingly Warren. Warren was a year ahead of them but had been held back because of all the times he threatened people and set things on fire.

Will's head lifted when he heard shouts coming from one end of the school. He landed and walked over to the commotion. Since he had his mom's power he could just fly to school instead of taking the bus. He saw Zack and Ethan and walked over to them. "What's going on?"

Zack was still wearing his neon clothes. He was smiling. "This new junior is going to give the number of a very hot girl. But the only way is to beat him." he pointed to the guy how was standing under the tree.

The guy had a playful look on his face. He had long white hair with two blue strips on each side. There was a picture of a beautiful girl pined to the tree. She had long hair that was partially covering her face and a playful blue eye looked out at them. She was sticking her tongue out in the picture. The guy stepped up and used some wind to blow away over half of the people.

There were two flashes of light. One was Principal Powers and the other was a younger girl who had bandages wrapped around eyes. She was wearing exotic clothing.

Principal Powers just watched as the girl shot two blue beams out of her hands and wrapped them around the boy. "Remy, unless you want to be thrown of the school, you will stop what you are doing." she said in a low voice.

Remy held his hands up from under the energy beams. "Chill Amy. Remy was jus' jokin'. why you all worked up, anyway?"

Amy glared hard at him and concentrated. They reappeared behind the school where no one hung out at. She threw him up against the wall. "What do you think you are doing?!" she screamed. "SHE JUST LOST SOMEONE CLOSE TO HER AND YOU ARE TRYING TO SET HER UP ON A DATE!?!?!" she shrieked.

Everyone at the school cringed. Principal Powers went to where they were standing. Amy looked like she was going to kill Remy. "Amy. Put your brother down and let him get to placement."

Amy released the bonds and Remy scrambled away. Amy looked down, tears coming out from under the bandages.

"Where is she? You didn't leave her by herself, did you?" Powers asked.

Amy shook her head and regained control of her emotions. "I put restraints on her for the moment. She is not able to more." she answered.

Powers nodded and both of them disappeared. They reappeared in the office. Amy sat down and sighed. "Why did you ask me to come here?" Amy asked.

Powers sighed. "We need to tell him. Soon."

* * *

Warren Peace was barely paying attention in his first class. The class was about elements and he didn't really care about stuff like that. He was leaning on his arm and dozing off a bit. He became fully awake when the teacher brought a stick down on his desk.

Mr. Relio had a hard face on. "Mr. Peace. I would hope that you wouldn't want to go to the principal's office yet. Pay attention."

Warren managed to pay attention through all of his classes. At lunch, he walked over to his table and laid his head down on it. For some reason, he felt like something was happening. Something bad.

Layla was the first one to come over to where he was sitting. She put her lunch tray down but he didn't move. "Warren?" she quietly said while putting her hand lightly on his shoulder.

He groaned and shrugged her hand off. He really didn't feel alright. It had slowly been getting worse for the past few days. He really felt bad right now.

Layla frowned. "Warren, are you alright?" She asked. Her worries increased when he didn't even answer her. Layla grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. She dragged him to the nurse's office.

* * *

Amy frowned. She could feel it happening. "We need to tell him. Its happening to him, just as it is to her." she quietly said.

Remy frowned. "Want me to go and bring her here?" he asked. He had seen this happen before and she needed to be here as well.

Amy nodded. "I will go and give the nurse the antidote. Go." it wasn't a request. It was an order. She teleported him and gave him the key before teleporting herself to just in front of the nurse's office.

She reached her hand out and the door opened. She walked inside.

* * *

"I can't tell what is wrong with you, Mr. Peace. You feel bad but nothing is wrong with you." Nurse Spex said in an exasperated voice.

"Its because this is from the bonds that you cannot see." Amy said as she walked inside.

Warren's eyes were confused when he looked at her. He knew that he knew her somehow but he couldn't think of who she was.

Amy reached her hand out again and two items appeared. A bottle and a needle were hanging in mid air. She pulled the liquid out of the bottle with the needle and sent it towards Warren.

He didn't flinch as the liquid was shot into him. The pain his body was feeling immediately disappeared when the needle did as well. Warren sat up and looked at her, trying to remember.

Amy didn't say anything. She made a motion for him to stand and follow him. She walked out of the door with Warren following.

Warren had tried to stop when he saw where they were going but some force kept him moving forward. Soon, they were standing in front of Principal Powers' office.

Amy walked in first and made sure that Warren followed her. She had put some physic bonds on his legs so that he would walk when she did. Once the door was closed, she broke the bonds.

Principal Powers gave him a sad look. She sighed. "I am guessing that the serum has relieved you of part of your pain. Amy, thank you for bringing that."

Amy and Remy were each standing on one of Principal Powers sides. It was a safety precaution because they didn't know what his reaction to the news would be.

Warren felt really uncomfortable. "What do you want with me? I didn't do anything wrong." was his automatic response.

Powers laughed a bit. "That's not what I was going to say. Please, sit down." she motioned to the chair in front of her desk.

Warren warily sat down, not sure of what was going on. How he managed to keep his neutral face, no one would ever know.

"Warren, do you know where your mom is right now?" Powers surprisingly asked.

That shocked Warren. He hadn't thought that she would even ask that. What was going on here? "I think that she was somewhere in China, helping out some of her old super hero friends." he answered.

His mom was Mary Peace, aka Peace Bringer. She was able to sense other people emotions and control them through it. She was able to read any neutral face any tell what they were planning. She had been called to help with some strange attacks in China. His mom had created a bond between him and her by making a physic connection between them.

Warren body froze a bit and a bit of worry showed in his eyes. He had just realized where he knew Amy and her twin from. "No……." he whispered.

Powers nodded. "I'm sorry Warren. Her body was found three days ago, burnt to a crisp. It took at least a day for the higher powers to find out who she was."

Warren was devastated. His head jerked up and met Amy's eyes.

Amy gave him a sad smile. "Warren,……." she started to speak but he was already gone. He ran out of the room. He felt like he couldn't breath, like when Speed had trapped him in the vortex during 'Save the Citizen.'.

Amy and Remy looked at each other before disappearing for the room. This could end badly.

Warren ran through the halls, trying to keep his flames under control for at least a little bit. If he lost control now, well………it wouldn't be good. Since his powers were fed by emotion, it would be catastrophic if he lost control now.

Will immediately could tell that something was wrong. First, Warren was running through the halls like a mad man. Second, he looked like he was struggling with his powers. Third, his normally emotionless face had distress written all over it. They didn't try to stop him as he ran by.

Warren ran outside and was stopped by Remy.

Remy had a painful look written across his face. "At least you found out this way." he quietly said.

Warren lost it. Half of his body was on fire. "This way?!" he yelled. "How would you know that this way would even be easier?!"

Amy walked up behind him. "Because you weren't there when the body was found."

Warren spun around and his eyes widened. The girl that Remy had been trying to set up on a date was standing behind Amy.

She gave him a sad look. "You didn't have to see them move her body or what it even looked like. It was horrible." she quietly said. Tears were falling down her face.

He was pretty much devastated now. He fell forward and his powers flew out of control.

The girl stepped forward and lifted her hands up. Water flew out of the ground and dowsed the flames. Unfortunately, Warren got wet as well. "Amy. Remy. Get him out of here and warn him up." she said. "I'll talk to Principal Powers."

Amy and Remy stepped forward and grabbed Warren's arms. They concentrated and teleported away.

* * *

Principal Powers looked up when a knock sounded at her door. "Come in." she called. She smiled when she saw who it was. "I haven't seen you since you left in your first year."

The girl came in and sat down. "We got him out of here." she quietly said.

"So it really was that bad?"

She nodded.

Principal Powers nodded. "Since this is happening, you will be enrolled in this school again. I hope that you will have a good year, Blaze Peace."

* * *

Warren wasn't seen at school for a few days. Everyone wondered where he was but only Will, Layla, Magenta, Zack, and Ethan really cared. Will, Layla, and Magenta decided to go to the Paper Lantern and saw that Warren was working there that night.

A girl came over and took their orders and quickly came back with their orders.

Layla took a good look at Warren. He looked pale and like he hadn't been getting much sleep for the past couple of days.

"Oh, hey. You guys are sophomores at the school, right?" a peppy voice said. They all turned around to see Remy and Amy.

Amy ignored them and walked back farther to where a girl was sitting.

Remy sat down next to Magenta. "Ya'll like the food here? Me and Amy always come here." he happily said. His head jerked backward and spun around. Remy glared at Amy, who had a neutral face.

They talked for awhile but soon, Will and Magenta had to leave. Remy stood and stretched. "Want to come back and sit with us?" he asked Layla.

"Alright. It would be better than sitting alone." she smiled and followed him back to the other table.

Remy sat down next to his sister. "Blaze, this is Layla. Layla, Blaze."

Blaze nodded and stood, letting her into the inside of the booth. Then Blaze sat back and closed her eyes. Layla looked over at her. "Could you stop staring at me?" she suddenly said.

Layla was surprised. "Sorry." There was a clatter of dishes from another part of the room and Layla looked over. Warren was still working but he looked like he was going to collapse from exhaustion any moment.

Blaze, Remy, and Amy all shared a look. Blaze got up just as he started to lose it. She yelled in mandarin. Bear, grab those dishes from him! she yelled.

Bear, a large man that worked there as well, looked up. He put down the order that he was carrying and ran over to where Warren was fighting to stay conscious. He grabbed the plates and then grabbed Warren.

Blaze walked over to them. Thank you. Could you help me get him upstairs? she asked.

Anything for you blaze. Bear answered. Bear was a family friend. He had the power to become a large bear and Blaze knew that, just as he knew about her powers. Bear carefully picked Warren up and followed Blaze to the small upstairs apartment that they lived in.

Blaze unlocked the door and walked directly back into a messy room. She moved a bit of stuff out of the way then let Bear by. Amy and Remy were already gone but Layla had followed them upstairs.

There you go Blaze. Anything else you need? Bear said while standing at the door.

How about the food me and her left at table 6? I'm still hungry! She said, motioning to Layla.

Bear nodded and left. Blaze turned to Layla and smiled before walking into the very small kitchen. "I don't know how they could live like this." she muttered while fighting not to knock anything over.

Layla stood at the door. "Okay. I think that I am missing something here!" she cried.

Blaze turned around and looked at her. "Oh sorry. I forgot that not many people know."

"Know what?" Layla asked, now confused.

Blaze stood and slapped her forehead. "Sorry. Right now…..well, anywho, my name is Blaze Peace." her hair moved a little, revealing part of a scar.

Layla was stunned. She was about to say something when Bear came back up. He put the food on a small table in the main room and left again. "I can't believe it. You're the Blazing Peace?"

Blaze winced. She hated that nickname. She had accidentally ended up right where a fight had happened between two superhero's who each had a grudge from when they were younger. She had stepped up and used her power to calm each of them down.

One of her powers is using her mom's and her dad's powers combined. So, without thinking, she had combined fire and peaceful feelings, thus the nickname. She had only been ten at the time as well.

Blaze gave Layla a pitying look. "Could you please not call me that? Its sort of weird to have stopped a fight when you were only ten."

Layla nodded. "And that's why you dropped out of Sky High on your first year, right? Because everyone knew who you were?"

Blaze nodded. She turned back towards the kitchen and concentrated. Water flew out of the sink and wrapped itself around her hands. She walked out of the room and into Warren's room.

He was tossing and turning, mumbling a few incoherent words every now and again.

Blaze sighed and placed her hands on his forehead. The water glowed a bit with her powers before disappearing. Blaze gave a slight smile to Layla. "Another one of the strange powers that I have. 'Cause of my mom's powers, I could never really tell what power I was going to get. I got both dad's and mom's powers made it able for me to control all of the elements." she explained.

Layla looked past Blaze to Warren. He was now calm and barely seemed to be breathing.

"It is just a calming sleep. He's alright." Blaze said. She walked out of the room and closed the door after Layla walked out. She went and stretched out on the pulled out couch. It was where she had been sleeping. "Going to finish your food?" she asked while slightly pulling up heat in her hands. She grabbed the plates and heated the food.

Layla sat down next to her and took the food. They talked for about an hour. They found that they had a lot in common. They also made a plan to get Warren to the school tomorrow.

Blaze heard the sound of the springs on Warren's bed move a bit and she smiled. "Layla, its getting late." she said. "You might want to go."

Layla stood and stretched. "I guess so. My mom doesn't want me to walk home to late so I don't have to fight."

Blaze moved a few boxes and opened a door. "You can go out this way. You don't have to go through the Paper Lantern that way."

Layla nodded and they said goodbye.

Blaze walked back to the couch and stretched out again. She turned on the small TV, turned the lights out and waited. Soon, she heard footsteps coming towards her. The pull-out bed moved as Warren laid down on it next to her.

It had been something that they had always done since they were little. Blaze had been the one who started it. She was really sad about their father, Barron Battle, having to go to jail. She couldn't sleep so she had slipped into Warren's bed. He didn't stop her and soon, whenever one of them was sad or scared, they would go to one or the other.

He was only half awake. He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Since he was taller than her, he always hugged her. "I still can't believe it." he whispered.

Blaze put her hands on his arms. "I can't either bro. I can't either."


End file.
